


Oh Snap

by thinkwritexpress



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Masturbation, Period Sex, Period blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: There are benefits to Castiel being an angel that can clean things up in a snap!
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951900
Kudos: 45
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Oh Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Period Sex   
> Ship: Castiel x reader   
> Rating: M for sex talk, period sex, bloody  
> Tags/warnings: talk of sex & masturbation, period sex, blood, periods  
> Word count: 565  
> created for @spnkinkbingo

Being on your period is absolutely miserable. You feel bloated, moving hurts, cramps and heat waves roll over you with ruthless abandon. It’s exhausting. Not to mention the blood - you can handle when it’s coming from monsters, but when it’s coming from your own body, it wrinkles your nose and makes you gag. 

The one good thing about being on your period - aside from the confirmation that you’re in fact not pregnant - is that you get to sit out from hunts. As much as you enjoy fighting, you’re grateful that the boys don’t throw a fit when you’re incapacitated and lazy during your period.

Castiel, your angelic lover, is able to pop in and out on hunts, doing his flying teleportation thing from wherever the hunt is to the bunker, and you appreciate it, especially when you’re feeling extra crummy and just want to cuddle and be taken care of. 

This time, he mostly stays with you, the Winchesters not needing his help much, and you’re thanking whatever deity is up there - not Chuck though, one of the others. Because  _ fuck _ Chuck. Asshole.

You’re cuddling together, watching some mindless movie on Netflix, when you feel a twinge between your thighs and shift, trying to will it away. Now’s not the time for sex. 

Cas is gently scratching your skin, the feeling giving you goosebumps and making the ache between your thighs worse, but you don’t want him to stop, the scratches feeling heavenly. 

You get so relaxed that you unintentionally let out a moan and Cas pauses, squinting at you in confusion. Your cheeks heat and you stare intently at the TV, mildly mortified. 

Cas resumes his motions, his hands traveling lower and lower ever so slowly, teasing you more and more. Your hormone-addled brain is egging you on to initiate something sexual, but your logical side convinces you to hesitate; though period blood is hella healthy, it’s still messy, not to mention there’s a ton of stigma to it. 

When Cas’s hand settles atop your core, you freeze, and so does he. “Am I doing something wrong, honeybee?” He asks softly, concerned, and you take a deep breath before responding.

“It’s not  _ wrong _ , Cas, it’s just… messy.” You wrinkle your nose and Cas chuckles, pressing a kiss to your nose as well. 

“You’re adorable. You do realize I can simply snap things clean afterwards, correct?”

“Well, yeah, but… I dunno, some people think it’s weird. I’ve never considered it.”

“I understand, and I don’t want to coerce you into agreeing, but I want you to know that I am curious. I stumbled upon Dean’s, ah, pornography history on his laptop and there was sex during menstruation on there. It seemed extra pleasurable for the woman, and my independent research says that orgasms can relieve cramps, so if it’s something you’d be interested in trying, please let me know.”

He leaves it at that and resumes his scratching along your arm, his hands well above your waist as you stew in your thoughts.

Is it something you’d be interested in?

After a little more thought and a round of cramps, you have your answer: Yes. 

“Cas, can we, uh, can we try having sex?” You ask, voice small and shy, but Cas turns to you with a smile as bright and warm as the sun, excitement in his eyes.

“Of course, honeybee. Anything for you.” 


End file.
